Elsewhere from Nowhere
by CC Writes
Summary: AU. In the wake of a tradgedy, Dr. Kiet Sripuy promises his late "sister" he will help those like her. He is given Emil, whose conditions closely resemble that of his sister's. Kiet needs Emil's help, but when he won't speak, how can he help? IceThai.
1. The First Meeting

_**A/N;;**__ Well, my friend forced me into a writing pact. She's always telling me I need to post some Hetalia fics and shizz, so I told her if she posted one, I'd write one and post it as well._

_Well, I obviously misjudged her, because she did. Luckily I roped another friend into the pact, and therefore, I'm not alone._

_Anyway, I support crack pairings like… I can't even think of a good analogy. I read a fic on here containing Iceland and Thailand, and, uhm, yeah I've been shipping it since then…_

_Bring on the flames. Haters gonna hate, but whatever. I like this pairing, and I like my writing. So why should I have to compromise what I like?_

_Uhm… enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>The First Meeting<em>

The walls in just this hallway alone had been painted three times over the year.

The first time, everyone who worked there was sick of all the white they saw. It was starting to make them dizzy. So they had it painted green, but it was more like they _attempted_ to make green because specks of blue and yellow would stick out. Then, they were given a patient who was very sensitive to the color green. Even though it wasn't even the slightest bit green, they learned just how sensitive they were when they tried to choke a nurse using a _pillow_. They had _wrapped_ it around her neck, and almost _succeeded_.

She quit only after three hours into her first day.

So someone suggested a calming blue color, and it seemed that the patients responded well to it. It wasn't to light or too dark or too obnoxious. It was calming, which is hard to find in a place like this. Well, it was a calming color until one of the patients under his care become so depressed, he took his pen and slit his own throat. While trying to get him help, the blood covered patient went and grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher.

He had asphyxiated himself. Blood and foam covered the wall. He was shaken so bad by the experience, he almost quit just two and a half hours into his first day, but he couldn't allow himself to do so. He had made an internal promise. He'd live here and he'd die here, just like he swore. The Thai male promised to do this.

Stopping by the nurse's station, a lazy Greek stopped him, and yawned. "Hello, Heracles." The male was wicked smart; you couldn't tell by his messy brown hair and hazed over hazel-green eyes, but he was. "What's this?"

"A new patient they assigned to you, since…" his voice trailed off and he yawned, but didn't finish. The sentence was already completed between the two. Brown eyes with light, violet little specks mixed in fell onto the sheet. "A lady found him in the gutter outside."

Taking the clipboard, he forced a small smile, which he was finding hard to do lately. "Emil Steilsson," he said to himself.

"He won't talk to anyone," Heracles muttered, and took a seat in a chair, closing his eyes. "Good luck trying to get him to speak. Oh, and don't say anything about his scars. He's very sensitive. Gave Gilbert a good whoopin' this morning."

From the chart information, the idea of an almost eighteen-year-old beating the hell out of the "awesome Prussian" was too precious. He chuckled darkly, and began to walk down the now beige colored hallways. He wasn't too fond of it, but it was better than blue. He had gone home after that first day, ridding himself of blue walls, and now he hated the color.

He opened the door to the room, and inside, a teenage boy with that almost silvery colored hair, and narrow purple eyes sat on his bed, Indian style, and looking at the wall. "Hello, Emil!" he shouted from the door, watching the boy cringe at his booming voice. "I'm Dr. Sripuy, and I'm your new doctor." He approached the bed, and reached out to touch his shoulder, only to watch the male jump back.

Emil Steilsson was already showing signs of a classic abuse case. He withdrew his hand, and offered an apologetic smile as the pale teen seemed to glare at him. "Now, Emil, I'm your doctor. You don't need to fear me." He held out his hand, palm up, and the male glared at it, probably hoping it would spontaneously combust.

Yeah, this was a classic abuse case. "Can I ask you some questions?" He didn't _really _say no, so after about a minute or so in complete silence, Dr. Sripuy pulled up a chair, running his hand through his light black hair, which was quickly losing its spikiness. "Now, Emil, how old are you?"

He motioned to the clipboard, and the Thai gave a little noise of relief. At least he could _understand_ him. "Oh yes, how silly of me." He flipped through the pages, and stated, "Your birthday is June 17th, Emil. You'll be… eighteen, correct?"

He nodded, his look of death and doom and destruction slipping off his face as he did so, and the doctor could only help but smile. "Now, uh, what about family?"

And the look was back. "No."

"No? No, what? No you don't have family or…?" he let the question drift into the room, and the teen backed himself into the corner.

"No!" he kicked the Thai male into the stomach, and knocked him out of the chair. "No!"

Well, he got him to say _something_, at least. "Okay, okay! Let's talk about something else! Do you have a favorite color or animal?" It was basic small talk, but the vital information was not going to come out any time soon.

Nodding, he pointed toward his eyes and the doctor smiled, "Purple?" Nodding, Emil's gaze of death was now gone. "And animal?"

"Puffin."

"Ahh…" He had no idea what the hell a puffin was. "And do you have a job, Emil?" This boy was bipolar! He delivered another kick, and the Thai let out a moan.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Well, uh, considering I can't get any information out of you…" he spat bitterly towards the patient, and received an evil look. "Do you want to ask me anything before I take off?"

"Name?"

"Dr. Sripuy." He received a dirty glare, and he cleared his throat. "Kiet. Kiet Sripuy." He held out his hand again, and this time, the male looked at it, and hesitantly took hold of it, giving it a light shake. "If you need anything, Emil, please tell them to page me. I have only two other patients and they don't require much attention."

He nodded, and then he went back to the way he was sitting when Kiet first saw him; sitting on his bed, Indian style, staring at the wall. "Welcome to the hospital, Emil."

"Not hospital." This guy was very aware of his surroundings.

"Yes, it's a mental hospital, but a hospital all the same. Maybe you see it as hell, but for me, it's a job, and it's my home."

Finally, the teen's shockingly cold eyes turned toward him, and he said, "I've been to hell already. This is heaven."

Well, that was a decent piece of information.

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya<br>Thailand = Kiettisuk "Kiet" Sripuy  
>Iceland = Emil Steilsson<em>

_Short beginning is short._

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene <em>_:)_


	2. Coincidental

Elsewhere from Nowhere  
><em>Coincidental<em>

"How are you, Emil?" Since arriving, the young adult had stayed quiet since he last said that sentence to Kiet. The Thai would hold up a one-sided conversation, and he would only have to appear as if he was listening. It was a secret deal, an unspoken bond. Kiet was beginning to like it, because he could tell Emil anything and he didn't have to worry about him blabbering it all over the place, since he was so secluded in his own mind.

Emil grunted, and wiped his forehead clean of sweat. "You've contracted a cold, but you'll be fine." Sniffling, the Icelander kept his eyes glued to the wall. "I need to take pictures, Emil. For your records." Looking, his eyes narrowed and fire was hidden behind an amethyst color.

The brown eyed doctor reached out to comfort him, and simply said, "It's nothing. We do this with all our patients." He knew the marks on his arms was something the teen was sensitive about, as well as the subject of family and work. He had been able to successfully avoid bringing up these top three "no-no" topics, until his boss demanded pictures for the case file. It does better help understand the patient.

"Now, I need your arms first. You have such pretty, white skin." Emil hesitantly stuck out his arms, ready to attack if the opportunity presented itself, and Kiet held up the camera, his eyes wide at the marks. Quickly snapping pictures, he took the Polaroid and studied it. "Now, take off your shirt."

He did as he was told, and the doctor seemed more panicked. Perhaps now he could attack? He snapped and looked, and his jaw was open in shock. Turning his head, he removed his pants upon being instructed, and Dr. Sripuy finished up quickly. "Now, listen, Emil. Here I must know about you. Can you tell me where you got these marks now?"

Fuck premeditated, he was going to attack on impulse. He lunged at him, and pushed him to the floor. A blood curdling scream was let out as he quickly slammed his head against the tiles to shut up the doctor. However, the scream was loud enough to be carried toward the nurses' station, and there was Heracles and Emma, the Belgian nurse who worked part time. "He- help!"

Emma shrieked and ran off to get the guards, while Greece jumped into the fray. Punches, bites, scratches, kicks were delivered and no one knew _exactly_ who they were punching. "Okay, Vash, on three!"

"Why don't we just shoot the bastard?"

"It'll come out of our paychecks!" And suddenly, Kiet found himself on the floor, looking up as the two guards, and albino and a blond, put the young man in a straight jacket, while Heracles injected him with something.

"Calm down, Emil." The silver haired male thrashed for a few more moments, but then his breathing became steadier, his eyes heavy. He looked down at Kiet before passing out. "There, there. Get some sleep."

"Doctor!" Emma grabbed his arm as he was pulled to his feet, and she looked at him. "Dr. Sripuy! Are you okay?" He looked at the limp figure on his bed, and his eyes went wide. "Kiet? Kiet?"

"Emma, get me the file on Tran Cuc Kim."

* * *

><p><em>At this time, he was interning as a nurse's assistant. He was younger, more charismatic, as he had not yet been assigned to assist them with taking care of the patients.<em>

_Until, however, he came to work, and saw Berwald, the head nurse, arms crossed across his chest, muttering, "Wh't d'ya me'n Fr'nc's w's f'red?"_

_Arthur Kirkland, owner of this place, had then glared over at him, saying nothing, and Berwald retorted, "We needed h'm! We don't h've m'ch help, 'rth'r!"_

"_You have him," Arthur pointed to him, emrald irises studying him. "He's also much better than Francis."_

"_No one co'ld c'lm down K'm C'c l'ke Fr'nc's." Kim Cuc? He tilted his head, and Arthur mumbled something he couldn't hear before walking away. Berwald's slightly dirty blond hair was messy, and he turned to him. "K'et."_

"_Yes, Mr. Oxenstierna?" he shuffled up to him, his eyes wide. "Is something wrong?"_

_The Swede was tall, and he grabbed a clipboard, opening the small door behind the desk. "K'et, Fr'nc's w's f'red. He w's 'n ch'rge of one of the p't'ents. N'me 's Tr'n C'c K'm, or K'm C'c. Need yo'r help."_

_He nodded, allowing the towering male to lead him down the blue hallway, and toward a room. Berwald handed the clipboard over to him, and opened the door, slowly. "K'm."_

_Big, black eyes seemed to be glowing in the dim room, and she slid off her bed, tied by the jacket she wore. She stepped forward more, and turned around, the Swedish man removing the thing that kept her from lunging at them, saying, "Th's 's o'r 'ntern, K'et. Be n'ce." He pushed him forward, and her eyes narrowed, and she went in circles._

"_Kiet…" her mouth moved, and her words were silent. "Kiet…?" she reached out and took his hand, and he stared deep into her eyes. "…._Brother_." He gulped, and she smiled. Kim Cuc smiled, and it was at him._

"_Protect… you." She moved her freehand to her heart and she looked at him. He smiled, and suddenly, the room grew light. "Brother."_

"_Then you are my sister." That was when he met Tran Cuc Kim._

* * *

><p>"Here is the file, Kiet." Handing him the manila folder, Emma sat down, brushing her blonde bangs from her eyes, and looking at him. "Kim Cuc. You were one of the few people she liked."<p>

He nodded, sipping his coffee, and the Belgian woman watched as he took out some pieces of paper, and began to read, adjusting his glasses to do so. "What is it, Kiet?" He narrowed his eyes, studying the words written on the paper. He then pulled out the pictures, and his eyes widened.

"Did the pictures get ruined?"

"The ones you took?" He nodded, and she nodded after. "Why?" He shrugged, and placed all the writing back into its place, and began to study the pictures. He bit his lip, and his mind began to wander.

He thought about his childhood, when his mother had did all she could to send him to a nice school, and how the first day he was there, they read this book. It was about an old man as he journeyed through five different heavens and had to learn five important lessons. Some of the people he knew, some of them he never met, but they were all connected to him somehow.

That's what he felt like. It was like Kim Cuc, his own _sister_ almost, was the last person he met, and through him, he met Emil. There was something similar between the marks on Kim's body, and the marks on his.

But what?

"Excuse me, Dr. Sripuy," entering the room, a small, blond haired male entered, removing his hat, revealing silky bleach blond locks and light blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Lukas Thomassen."

"Nice to meet you, Lukas."

"I'm Emil's brother."

He raised an eyebrow, tucked the pictures into the envelope, and stood up. He stared momentarily, and Lukas opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him. The Thai doctor removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes, while Emma sighed, standing up.

"This way, please."

* * *

><p><em>I wish I owned Hetalia, but I don't.<em>

_Hmm... I like fast plots. Sometimes._

**_Adios~!  
><em>**_Darlene :)_


	3. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

_**A/N;; **__Life has finally slowed down a bit. Now I can write in peace._

_Hmm… well… not much to say here. Huh. That's a first. I'll think of crap to say at the end._

_And yes! I totally forgot to put that Kim Cuc is indeed, Vietnam. Okay, well, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere From Nowhere<span>  
><em>O Brother, Where Art Thou?<em>

"So you say you're his brother?"

"Half-brother." The two sat in chairs outside the room Emil Steilsson resided in, and the blond was busy looking at the door. Kiet Sripuy had to make sure he was who he said he was, and not just lying to him. "I don't live with him, 'cause my mom divorced our dad a couple years back, and we moved to the midwest." He had all the proof needed; pictures, a birth certificate of both his birth and that of his brother's. They even had paper work of past blood test done to prove they were related.

"He doesn't like it when someone brings up family." Nodding, dark azure eyes locked with brown eyes with purple specks, and Dr. Sripuy continued, "He kicked me over the topic when he first arrived."

"Who found him?"

"An old woman, said she found him in the gutter." Examining the birth certificates, he turned to face the Norwegian, and asked, "Mr. Thomassen? Where are you parents?" Coughing, he looked away, and crossed his arms, and then began to nervously readjust the clip in his hair.

"Well," he began. "My mother died in a motorcycle accident shortly after I graduated from college, and as for our father, I don't know."

"You didn't keep contact with your father?"

"I tried," Lukas explained, folding his hands in his lap, and sighing. "But then, he stopped communicating with me."

"Why?"

"Because I told him I was gay." Gulping, Kiet's face seemed shocked, and Lukas continued, "Dad was never… accepting of homosexuality. I attended college in Iowa, and there, I met Mikkel Densen. Mikkel was… an idiot, but now he's my idiot." Fiddling with the ring on his right hand, he frowned, and said, "The idiot proposed to me, and we were married."

Nodding, he looked at the small window, and frowned. "What did Emil say about this?"

"Emil attended the event." The silky blond haired male gave another long sigh, and looked at him, saying, "He accepted me, but he hated my husband. Anyway, after the wedding, I didn't see or hear anything from him."

"How old was he?"

"Almost thirteen." The doctor stood and motioned for the albino to come forward. "Do I get to see him?" Lukas asked, standing up. Kiet nodded, and opened the door, stepping inside and seeing in the dim light, a lump on the bed.

"Emil." The body shifted. "I have a guest for you." He sat up, and Gilbert walked in, followed by Lukas, who stepped forward. Emil glared, and Lukas approached. Emil slowly slid off the bed and toward his brother. "It's Lukas."

Both brothers were speechless, and Lukas weakly mumbled, "Em…" Their eyes locked, and Emil took a step back, offering a small smile…

…and a hard punch into the Norwegian man's face.

Gilbert dragged Emil to his bed, and Lukas stood up, running out in anger. Kiet closed the door and slumped into a chair, closing his eyes momentarily.

* * *

><p><em>It was his mother's birthday. He had been fifteen at this time. "Happy birthday, Mom!" He knelt by her bed and dropped the present wrapped in red drop into her lap. She smiled and cautiously began to peel the wrapping away. "You don't have to work tonight, right?"<em>

"_Afraid so." She pulled out a silver chain, and attached, a very big and shiny locket, and she popped it open, a picture of the two of them. Her smile dimmed, and she asked, "How did you ever pay for this?" He paled, and she looked at him._

"_I called your boss."_

"_You… did _what_?" she screamed in anger. "You _didn't_!" she dropped the locket onto the bed and began to sob. "My _son…_ my _son… _did they ever hurt you?"_

_Shaking his head, he watched her lip quiver, and embraced him. "Never, __**ever**__ do that again," she sobbed. "You have a future. You're educated, you're going places. You don't need my work."_

_He bit his lip, and turned around. "I'll make breakfast." He hurried out of the room, in hopes that he wouldn't listen to his mom cry anymore._

* * *

><p>"Kiettisuk!" Jumping up, he was eyebrow to bushy eyebrow with Arthur Kirkland, the arrogant Brit who ran this hell. "We need to talk."<p>

Hardly anyone but Mr. Kirkland used his first name. Obviously, it was important by his tone, and the Thai stood up to follow the blond man. "You were assaulted yesterday by the new patient." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "And he also assaulted his brother today?"

"Yes, both accounts are true." Opening the door to the large office, Arthur motioned him inside and closed the door once the doctor had entered and seated himself at the chair across from his desk. Kiet continued with, "It seems that he suffers trauma. He doesn't like being touched and he's sensitive about his scars."

"Physical or sexual abuse?"

Kiet watched as the British male lit up a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. He hadn't even _thought_ of sexual abuse as a possibility. "Well, I'm not sure. I was thinking physical, but there's something weird here."

Raising the caterpillar brows, he motioned for him to continue. "Of what I've seen of his marks, they are quite similar to… Tran Cuc Kim." Arthur glared, and extinguished the cigarette quickly.

"You need to get of the Kim Cuc case. She's **dead**, there's nothing more."

"She and Emil Steilsson are exhibiting the same types of behavior and have almost _similar_ markings! You don't find that fucking strange?" Very rarely did he raise his voice to anyone or use profanity, but right now, he was furious. Arthur knew Kim was his sister, almost!

"Coincidental." Waving him off, emerald eyes swirled in warning. "Look, Kiettisuk, I know that Kim did die under mysterious circumstances and we had no background knowledge prior to that, but… stop looking for ways to connect other patients with her. You have three patients, a suicidal one, a very unbalanced and easily frightened one, and the new one…"

"I'm telling you it's connected! I'm not looking for closure! She told me…"

"She was mentally insane…"

"And so what about my mom? What about her?"

"Kiettisuk, I wasn't in charge at that point in time. Mr. Roma Vargas was." Arthur pulled out of his desk a case file. "But from what I've read, she was also unstable. Your mom had suffered trauma from being a prostitute. It was irreversible by the time you brought her here."

Then, it clicked. He bit his lip and stood. "Excuse me, sir, I need to go check in on Mr. Lorinaitis."

* * *

><p>"Toris," watching the brunet's eyes flicker from the page of the book onto him, he inhaled and asked, "You said you had a friend who, uhm, worked the streets, correct?"<p>

"_Used_ to work the streets." His attention was turned back to his book, and Kiet sighed. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the Lithuanian man. "Besides, why does it matter now? You know how I am is not connected…"

"No, but there's a patient here… I'm afraid _he_ could be." Toris closed the book, and set it down. His brown eyes with lavender specks met with the pale green ones. Toris was a kind soul who was having problems, and he knew that he could talk to him.

"His name is Feliks Łukasiewicz." Kiet wrote it down on the piece of paper, and the man continued, "He lives in a dingy apartment downtown. Maybe he knows this kid."

"Thank you, Toris." Shrugging, the patient reopened the beaten book, and watched as the doctor exited his room.

"Good luck, Dr. Sripuy," he mumbled. "You're going to need it."

* * *

><p><em>Still wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin', plannin' and dreamin' I owned Hetalia. But that won't me me anywhere I guess...<em>

_Ahhh... I can't keep Poland and Lithuania from my story. I love them as much as I love the Nordics! Hopefully, Poland will provide some comic relief. Also, the SuFin family will make an appearance here shortly. as well ast Estonia and Ukraine. Denmark might show up too._

_I have plans for where this is going, so don't worry!_

**_Adios~!  
><em>**_Darlene :)_


	4. Prostitution is the Revolution

_**A/N;;**__ Giant history paper due tomorrow I believe. And I write this, faithful readers. I'm a horrible person._

_Hmm, well, this does reduce stress for me._

_ONWARD HO!_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>Prostitution is the Revolution<em>

The apartment complex was colorful and dilapidated. It was obnoxious bright colors, and if that didn't induce vertigo and eye vomit, the condition it was in would. Kiet remembered living in one of these when he was younger, and he hated it! Luckily, his mom bought a house.

Walking up to the door, which was a bright _orange_, as if the entire building couldn't having something that _wasn't_ colorful, he pushed one of the multicolored buttons, and leaned in to the light yellow intercom.

"_Like, who the hell is this?_" The voice was girly, yet had a bit of a deeper tone. Was this the right place.

"Feliks… uh… uh…" Shit, how did you say his last name?

"_Łukasiewicz?_" the very feminine voice offered, and he sighed in relief.

"Yes, uhm, I work at the mental hospital…" A scoff interrupted him.

"_Just 'cause, I like, dress like a woman doesn't mean I am mentally unstable!_"

Kiet ignored this and continued, "Where your friend Toris is."

A pregnant pause overcame the two, and Kiet swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated silence, it made him think of his old life. He rocked on his heels, and finally, a small, "_Please come up. Second floor, number twenty-six._"

He opened the door, and closed it, slowly ascending up the stairs, and down the red hallway. He approached the pink door, and knocked twice. It opened, and there was a man, or what he thought was a man, with short blond hair and bright, green eyes. He examined him, as he was wearing a white sundress with pink flowers printed on it. "Like, you work were Liet is?"

"Liet?"

"Toris. I call him Liet, 'cause he's from Lithuania, you know?" Stepping aside, he allowed the doctor to enter. The apartment was white walls with pink and yellow dots on it. Turning to the Polish man, he knew for sure that Feliks was a man.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I design. Toris usually sews for me, and does such a great job. Then we have our friend Eduard help market it. It was going so well until he broke down…" His voice was somber and dark now, and the Asian felt horrible. "He accepted me, and I, like, _totally_ didn't appreciate him! It's my fault!"

"No, no, Mr. Łukasiewicz!" Kiettisuk said, patting his back. "Toris' reason for wanting to commit suicide was never because of you. It's too complex and very long to explain." The Pole's sniffle's subsided, and Feliks looked at him.

"Is this about Toris? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He might be released soon." Feliks screamed like a little girl at a Justin Beiber concert, and the Thai doctor had to step back to save his hearing. After being swarmed with a whole lot of questions, Kiet asked if they could sit down in the living room. "I'm here to ask you something…"

"Like, go ahead!" the blond jumped up and down, smiling.

"Toris told me you used to be a prostitute."

"Yeah…" His expression dimmed, and Kiet tilted his head. Feliks explained, "It was a way to earn money. I needed it desperately."

"I need to know if anyone worked with you by the name of…"

"We never learned each other's real names." The Pole sighed, and turned away. "Otherwise, people would recognize us, you know? We always worked in the dark so we couldn't see our customer's face and we introduced ourselves by our fake names. Mine was Pinky."

"So how did you get out?" Leaning back, Feliks sighed.

"Once you get discovered, you're out. Toris found me, and we were childhood friends. Boss found out and kicked me out. Others run away, but you can't run…"

"Were there any other guys that worked with you?" Kiet leaned forward, and the Pole gave another loud sigh.

"Yeah, there were a few."

"Any of them under the age of eighteen?"

"Well," Feliks sighed. "Sadly yes, there were three. They were called Angel, Tiny, and Snow White."

"Could you, uh, describe them?"

"Snow White is the only one I remember very well, because he was the youngest. His appearance is also striking. He had almost white, silvery hair, like snow, and he had pale skin…"

Silence followed, and Feliks said, "You know him?"

"Could you identify him if you saw him again?" Kiet pressed, hoping that Snow White was Emil.

"Yeah, I mean, he was only there for about five months before I got kicked out and all, but you can't forget someone like that…" Feliks shrugged.

"Thank you! Also, uhm… were there any Asian girls?" Kiet asked, nervous of the reply.

"Oh, man," Feliks gave an empty laugh. "They had so many. It wasn't even funny! I can't possibly recall which one!" After another laugh, Feliks said, "So, if I… indentify this kid… can I see Toris?" Nodding, Feliks jumped up, and grabbed the Thai's hand. "What are we waiting for, then?"

* * *

><p>The door was closed, and Kiet opened it, saying, "Emil, how are you?" The Icelandic teen glared, and looked past him at the blond. "He's a friend of a patient. I was taking him to him, and decided to check in on you."<p>

Emil was glaring. Feliks stood behind Dr. Sripuy, in the doorway. "Uhm, I need to hurry, doctor."

"Of course," he laughed. "I'll be back later, Emil." Closing the door, Feliks' eyes were wider in shock. "So?"

"That… that's him alright. He always was very quiet, and seemed to look at you like he could _see_ into your mind."

That was all he needed, and he led the Pole to the Lithuanian's room. "Toris! You have a visitor!"

"Really? Is it Eduard?" he asked, and put down his book. "Or is it my parents?"

"Like, _totally_ better than both!" Walking into the room, Feliks ran over and tackled the tanner male to the bed. "Liet!" Kiet watched as Toris hugged back and placed a kiss on the blond's head. "I missed you!"

"Feliks!" He was sure that was the first time he ever smiled since arriving here. "Oh wow! It's been forever! How's everything?"

"You need to come home, now!" Kiet decided he'd let the two catch up, and closed the door halfway. Walking down the hall, he sighed, and opened the door to the teen's room.

* * *

><p>He was expecting him. He was standing up, confined into a straight jacket, glaring. He hated those pretty, violet eyes right now. They held anger, and they held a threatening, murderous glance. "Emil, listen. I need you to talk to me." Kiet shut the door.<p>

It was pointless. "No! You can leave me alone! I don't want help!" the young Icelander screamed and cried. "Leave me alone!"

Kiet walked over, and first once in his life, got aggressive. "No, now listen here!" Pushing Emil down onto the bed, he growled, "I think you're in danger!"

"Because you won't stop asking questions!" The Thai forgot that his legs were free, and Emil began to kick as hard as he could. "Don't you see? He'll find me! They'll find me and they'll kill me!"

"Emil, stop." Grabbing the younger's legs, Kiet sat down on the bed. "I can help. I've been through this before too. My mother…"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your mother! Let go of my legs!" To anger him even more, Kiet placed more pressure on his legs. The teen tried to lunge forward, but couldn't.

"You've worked with Feliks," Kiet growled at the Icelander. "You've also most likely worked with my _sister_ and my mother…"

"Keep it down! They'll hear!"

"You're delusional." Leaning forward, Kiet whispered, "My mother's name was Nissa. Narissara Sripuy. My sister was Tran Cuc Kim."

"I don't know them by name!"

"My mother was called Sugar." Emil stopped thrashing, and began to breathe heavily. "You were thirteen when you started, weren't you? My mother when you were fifteen, three." Emil looked up at him, and lunged forward and…

…connected their lips in a kiss.

Kiet was caught off guard, and released his legs, causing Emil to break their connection and kick the doctor from his bed. "I… your mother… Sugar?" he couldn't form words. "Oh God, you look just like her. She always said she had the best looking son in the brothel."

"Stop." The older of the two stood up, and snarled, "Flattery won't help."

"Then why are you blushing?" Emil smirked. "Well, if you're going to be so modest about everything I say or do, we may have a problem, won't we, _doctor_?" The way he said that word made Kiet's blood boil, but not in anger. God, he felt so wrong right now! He had just kissed his patient, an ex-prostitute, and now, he was helpless in trying to control him.

"What's the matter, _doctor_?" Emil purred, looking up with almost _taunting_ eyes. They were begging him to do something, anything! Dr. Sripuy turned his back. "Aw, don't wanna play?"

"Fuck you." It was the first time he ever swore at a patient, and the Thai left the room, leaving the young boy alone, in the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Finland, I want to own Hetalia for Christmas so I don't have to put a stupid disclaimer.<em>

_AGES HAVE BECOME AN ISSUE. So, Emil is 17-18. That's been established.  
>Kiet is 25-27, and has been working at the hospital since he was 20-21.<br>Kim Cuc was 28-30. She died about a year earlier.  
>Nissa Sripuy would've been in her 40's or 50's. She had Kiet when she was young.<br>Lukas is probably nearing thirty, while Mikkel is 31-32.  
>Tino is 28 and Berwald is 26, because I said so. Peter will be 15...<em>

_And that's about it. And if you don't like the age difference between Thailand and Iceland, well, sorry. It's how it worked out._

_This chapter was hell. I just kept trying to tweak it and tweak it... but it always ended up the same. But it helps... the next chapter should be better._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene_


	5. Blast from the Past

_**A/N;; **__Eventually it will all come together… I'm working to make up for lost time. I should be working to finish my homework._

_First part is a flashback._

_BONUS POINTS:__There's a reference here to another show. It's towards the end, with Eduard and Kiet and Ivan and Irunya and Raivis. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT SHOW? *insert _Jeopardy!_ music*_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>Blast from the Past<em>

_He heard the door slam shut. "Violet, I can't believe you sometimes!"_

"_Sugar, I'm sorry! It's just, he said…"_

"_Yeah, they all say that to me. I still make them wear a glove!" His mother's English had gotten better, and he peaked out through the door of his room gazing into the kitchen. He could see glitter falling from the two women and he could smell the smoke and alcohol. He hated that smell. He also hatedd when his mother smelled like men._

"_Rakel Hagen, what will Boss say about this?"_

"_Boss isn't going to know!"_

"_Boss sure ain't gonna think you're getting FAT!" Slamming the glass bottle down on the table, she twisted the metal cap from it and he watched his mother, who was red and flustered, angry and looking like she had a rough night, throw her head back and drink._

_The other woman was her coworker, Violet. He didn't know her full name until now, but she had long silver hair and big violet eyes. His mother's dark brown eyes locked with the amethyst orbs. "You better just to say an old beau found you and…"_

"_He's taking the kid." Rubbing her stomach, she smiled. "He's taking the baby. He has a wife and a child but he's taking the baby."_

"_Rakel!" snapped his mother, her short black hair falling flat. "You know your blood belongs to him."_

"_I'm not letting my son grow up in this! I can't believe you let your son…"_

"_It's different. I had Kiet before I became a slut. It's a loophole. Kiet's safe. Your kid ain't."_

"_Nissa, please listen! This will work out great! You and I will still work together and my baby will be with his father and his half-brother!"_

"_Do you really think that the wife will accept the bastard child?" Rakel grew quiet and Nissa snarled. "No, and what makes you think that Kris will keep his word? Hell, I was dating my boyfriend and he didn't keep his word. He left me! He left me with a colicky baby and no fucking money!"_

"_Nissa, I know that you had it hard, but Kristian is different! He's even going to give the kid his last name! Maybe one day I can have that last name too…"_

"_And maybe pigs will fly out of my ass."_

"_Well, I want you to know this, because you're like a friend. I mean, it's weird, but you're like my sister." Rakel explained. Nissa stayed quiet, and Rakel hugged her. "Thanks." Nissa hugged back slightly and Rakel released her and left. Kiet opened the door, his eyes narrowed._

"_Mom?" Kiet whispered, and the female turned towards him._

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked quietly, kneeling down to the floor._

"_No, I was already up." Walking over to his mom, he stumbled and fell into her arms. "Ouch."_

"_Oh, hon, you need glasses, don't you? Tomorrow will go, okay?" She cuddled him and laughed._

"_It is tomorrow." The baby faced boy squinted as he looked at his mother, and she smiled. "Your lipstick is smeared." Laughing, the Thai with the pixie cut smiled and hugged her son closer. "Mama, why do you work so late?"_

"_It's part of my job."_

"_What do you do?"_

"_Very bad things, but I'm willing to do it, just for you, because I love you, Kiet. I love you like the clouds love the sun and the stars love the moon. I love you like flowers love water and how dogs love to chase cats. I love you so much, I want you to be the best you can be, and to never settle for anything less than you deserve, because you only deserve the best."_

_His mother kissed his forehead and he laughed. "I love you a lot too, Mom."_

"_And you know no matter what, you'll always have me, correct?" she asked the nine-year-old, and he nodded. "Good, and if I die, I want you to stay as far away from all my coworkers, okay?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_I don't want you getting tangled up in this mess."_

"_I won't, Mama."_

"_Good, because you know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because this business eventually kills, and it takes away everything you love. That's why I'm worried about Miss Violet, because Miss Violet may lose her baby."_

"_Can't you help?"_

"_Miss Violet made the choice and all I can do is hope for the best for her. Now, let's make some hot chocolate and go to bed. We gave a long day tomorrow, Kiet." Taking his mom's hand, Kiet smiled in hope._

* * *

><p>A knock awoke him, and he shook his head. "Uhm, come in." The door opened, and there stood the tall, Swedish man he used to work with. "Berwald!" he cheered, and motioned to the chair for him to sit in. "So nice to see you again!"<p>

"K'et." Sitting, he crossed his legs and stared through his frames. "How 're ya?"

"Been better, things are a bit stressful, but two of my patients are to be released." Nodding, Berwald said nothing, and Kiet drummed his fingers on his desk. "How's life been?"

"Good. T'no 'nd m'self 'dopted recentl'."

"Congratulations! Boy or girl?"

"Pet'r K'rkl'nd." Why did things just get quiet so easily nowadays? "I he'rd 'bo't yer new p't'ent. Emil."

"How?"

"Eh, st'pid co's'n, M'kkel, m'rried L'kas." Berwald scratched his thick, dirty blond hair, and sighed, his deep blue eyes examining him. "He s'd yew were 'p ta som'th'ng?"

"I think I found a connection between him and Kim." Kiet began, and the removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "He knew my mother."

"How?" Berwald was a head nurse around the time Nissa was here. Kiet had been trying to finish up studying to become a doctor, but couldn't help but spend a lot of time here. He got his degree and started interning under Berwald after his mother died. He looked up to this man because he tried to save his mother. He did everything, but yet, he couldn't do enough.

"His mother worked with my mom. Then he did…"

"Yew me'n…"

"Yup, prostitute." Pulling out Emil's file, he began to write down some notes, and he felt a cold stare gazing upon him. He looked up, and Berwald was studying him intensely. "Berwald?"

"D'ya know wh't L'kas' ma'den n'me 's?" the Swede asked, studying him.

"No."

"Thom'ssen." His voice was flat as the giant shared this information. "L'kas Thom'ssen."

"Doesn't he and Emil have different…?" As confused as he was, he was trying to piece everything together.

"Mothers." Kiet had figured it out. Emil was illegitimate. Maybe that was why Lukas' mom divorced their dad? Because he had an affair. "Kristian Steilsson is the dad's name. Emma Thomassen is Lukas' mom."

"Then who's Emil's mother?"

"R'kel H'gen." His breathing stopped momentarily and Berwald pulled out a file. "Pol'ce report. Prost't'te, fo'nd de'd 'n a w'y th't eerily resembled K'm's."

Kiet would've fainted right then and there if another tall figure wasn't creeping at his door. "Ahh~ Dr. Sripuy! Eduard von Bock is here with his pretty wife to get Mr. Galante! You are ready to release him, da?"

It was Ivan Braginski, the creepiest man in the entire hospital. He should've been a patient, but he was wealthy, but he was no doctor or nurse or even there for security. Kiet excused himself from Berwald's presence, and the Swede left the premises. Kiettisuk closed his office door and pushed past Ivan to go greet Eduard and wife.

* * *

><p>"His condition has improved, but he's still a little skittish. He must take his medicine three times a day."<p>

"Thank you so much!" said the blond man, who also wore glasses, as he signed the papers, handing the bottle of capsules to his wife, a big breasted woman with short yellow blond hair. "We'd hope he'd come home before Irunya gave birth…"

"It's a boy," she chuckled. Ivan stood behind the female, laughing, as it was his sister. "We're so excited. We have the room already set up and everything!"

"But sister, you aren't due for another two months…" Ivan said, and glared. "Eduard, you shouldn't be causing her to get so excited."

"So what? It's not hurting my baby..." Irunya giggled and sighed dreamily. Eduard embraced his wife. "We're pleased that Raivis is doing better. It's so hard to see what he did and come out okay…"

Eduard had been almost like a brother to Raivis Galante, a Latvian teen who spent most of his life in and out of here. His father had murdered his mother and killed himself with a chainsaw, as weird as that sounds. He was traumatized for years.

"Well, we know we're signing him over to the best caregivers. Emma, please get Raivis." The Belgian woman disappeared briefly and returned with the shaking teen. "Well, Raivis, come back soon! Good by Eduard! Good bye, Irunya! Hope to see you soon!"

Eduard, Irunya, and now Raivis left together, and Ivan grinned. "Now you have one, da? Since Toris will be gone by next week."

Nodding, Kiet and Ivan walked down the halls, and Ivan clapped, "Goodie! Now, who is this little bird?"

"He's a handful, I'll give him that," Kiet sighed, walking past the nurse's station where Kiku Honda, a Japanese doctor, was speaking quietly with Heracles. "Worse than Lovino's patient."

"Ah," the Russian said. "If you want to, you could… sign him over…"

"To Lovino?"

"To me." Kiet froze at those words. "I know how to deal with troublesome kids like him. He shouldn't be allowed to be a little brat, da?" He swore he heard some weird form of clacking coming from Ivan.

"No," Kiet held up his hand. "I never give up on a patient. I never will. I promised Kim."

"Ah, Kim… poor birdie." Ivan laughed darkly. "She was pretty… I believe she had a beau?"

"Yes, Im Yong Soo."

"Whatever happened to the Korean?" the Russian with violet eyes and pale haired asked as they rounded a corner.

"He was so distressed after Kim died," Kiet mumbled, "He moved back to Korea." Ivan nodded, and looked down at the Thai. His pale blond locks were covering his eyes. "Anyway… I must get back to work."

"If you change your mind about transferring the brat over to me, you know where to find me." And like he was a ghost, he vanished. Kiet was confused even more. Ivan did like to press others for their patients, but not like this.

"Dr. Sripuy," Emma said, approaching him, her curly orange-blonde hair bouncing as she ran toward him. "You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"His name is Kristian Steilsson."

* * *

><p><em>TRIPLE WHAMMY! Three updates in one day?<em>

_Despite this, I still don't own Hetalia… until 12/21/2012, because if these Mayans are right, we all die then, so then I might be able to own it in the afterlife…_

…_and pigs will fly out of my ass._

_Irunya = Ukraine. Any more questions about names?_

_So, so I can ramble on pointlessly… I finally watched __Repo! The Genetic Opera__ today, and I made some Hetalia connections. Name, Iceland as Shiloh and Denmark as Nathan. Then Finland would be Blind Mag, and Rotti Largo would be Russia. Pavi and Luigi would be, in my opinion, Prussia and Romano, respectively, and Amber would Belarus or Poland. But either way, a Grave Robber!Liet is in order. I'm trying to work Sweden in somehow…_

_Norway would be Marni. ANYWAY~ Expect an update soon._

_Now maybe I should finish my paper and Spanish project…_

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	6. Let's Make a Deal

_**A/N;;**__ So I've worked this out in my head. There will be one major OC, but it's just 'cause I couldn't make anyone pure evil from the actual series, not even Russia._

_Minor OCs, like parents, are just plot devices._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>Let's Make a Deal<em>

"So, in your words, what happened?"

The man was older, and had graying hair. He was dress in decent clothing, giving Kiettisuk a clue over what the man was like and why he was so disapproving of his son's lifestyle choices. He seemed to enjoy old style customs, and clung to them faithfully. The doctor tapped his pen against the clipboard.

"I need to see my son." Blue eyes glared at the Asian, and he snarled that sentence. Kiet sighed.

"I need to make sure you just want to see him," Kiet pointed out. "After all, it's not uncommon that people put love ones here because they feel they could do away with them, so to speak."

"This is stupid!"

"Mr. Steilsson, its code of conduct." Kiet watched as the man began to grit his teeth. "Now, in your words, what happened?" he asked Emil's father again.

"I was tired of my wife. I wanted some action. So I found a pretty little Icelander, and got her pregnant, but that was an accident. I just hate condoms." Kiet cringed. Okay, maybe not every little detail was needed to be known. "I kept it quiet from my wife until after Rakel gave birth. I took the kid and said, 'Emma, this is my son, Emil.' Rakel named him because it was her father's name.

"Well, Emma didn't take the news well and left with Lukas, and I think _she_ turned him queer…"

"Mr. Steilsson, I believe no one has the choice to be 'queer' but the person in question," Kiet snapped. He didn't take kindly to discrimination of any kind. "Now, I want to know about Emil."

"Right, so anyway, years pass, thirteen before my oldest son marries a _man_. If it was anyone else but stupid _Mikkel Densen_, I wouldn't be as mad. That kid is a loser!"

"And how did Emil react to this?" Kiet sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Emil did look up to Lukas, so he went to the wedding. While there, Lukas got so wasted, he spilt the big secret that Emil was a bastard child." Kristin glared at the doctor as he said this.

"You mean he didn't know?" Dr. Sripuy asked.

"Are you kidding me? I would've been ruined! Emma didn't want to break his heart, and Lukas didn't want people to make fun of Emil." Mr. Steilsson shouted. Kiet didn't like this man. Not one thing made him happy to see him. "He asked me about it, and I told him everything. Then, he announces another fucking thing- he's gay! I kicked his ass out of my house faster than… than…"

"That's enough, Mr. Steilsson. I've heard enough," Kiet held up his hand. "So why are you here?"

"I figured he's cured…"

"Of what?"

"Of being gay." With that statement, Kiet stood up and opened the door. "What?"

"Leave," he said flatly. "Having schizophrenia or multiple personalities is one thing. Trying to commit suicide is one thing, but being homosexual is another. That is a lifestyle choice. You can't decide one day to be straight and the next you like men, even bisexual people can't make such drastic choices, no matter what anyone says. No one chooses to be treated like shit."

"You can't deny me my right to see my son! He's not even eighteen!" Kristian yelled, standing up.

"He has, actually. He how is old enough to decide if he wants to see you. He doesn't." Kiet pointed out into the hallway. "Now, you can go throw a fit, but I feel you will cause stress and harm to **my** patient, and my patients come first, and what's best for them comes first."

The man grumbled, grabbing his coat and hat. "This isn't over!"

"Come back again and we will have you banned." The man left in a huff, growling and cursing the Thai who refused him to see his son. Emma was waiting by the door, watching the old man push past various visitors.

"Dr. Sripuy?"

"Emma," he told the Belgian, and his eyes watched her as she stepped into the dim room. He quirked a black eyebrow at her dress she was wearing. "Kristin Steilsson is never allowed to see Emil Steilsson, understood?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, and smiled. "You sure stood up to him."

"It's my job," he whispered to the blonde. "What are your plans for the evening? That's a pretty dress." It was red, like the ribbons in her hair today.

"V-Vash is taking me to dinner," she turned a shade of pink, and looked away. Kiet looked at her, before laughing. "He's not that cheap! He actually has taken me out for lunch and didn't sweat when he pulled out his wallet like he normally does!"

Still, the Thai kept laughing, and eventually, Emma had to laugh too. "Oh, Emma Belle Claes,"

"Kiet Sripuy…" Wiping tears from her eyes, she looked at him and smiled. "Also, I didn't get around to checking up on Emil at all, and he needs another medical check…" Kiet's mood darkened. "Can you…?"

"I guess," he sighed, opening his desk drawer, and she smiled. "You're welcome!"

"I owe you!" shouted the Belgian woman, smiling as she waved goodbye to him. Kiet sighed, and stood up. He didn't want to do this.

* * *

><p>"Your father stopped by today." In spite of trying to keep himself busy, Kiet Sripuy found himself in the same room as the teen, speaking to him about his own day. "I didn't grant him permission to see you, so don't look so murderous, Emil."<p>

"What did he say?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Kiet responded. "You should've told me about your relationship with your father."

"There's not much to say."

"Except you hate his guts and he disapproves of you being gay." With that, Emil flushed and looked away from the doctor, who was writing something on his chart. "You're clean of viruses, which is good. It's not at all uncommon a gay man who's been living on the streets comes in with a sexually transmitted disease like AIDS."

"Well, I'm a lucky one." Emil muttered softly, and looked up at the Asian, pleading in his eyes. "Don't make me go home."

"Well, technically, I can't _make_ you do anything," said Kiet as he pulled out his stethoscope. "You _are_ eighteen. But I did order the hospital security keep Kristin Steilsson out. When you are released, what happens after that is up to you."

And after explaining all of this, Kiet's heart exploded at the sight of Emil smiling. The silver-colored haired teen was _smiling_. He wasn't sure he had seen him give an honest, sincere smile yet. "Now, I need you to lift up your shirt for me."

Hesitant, he did, and Kiet carefully pressed the cold metal against his back, avoiding any marks or purple spots if he could. "Breath in," he instructed. "Out." Smiling, Emil did as he was told and Kiet wrote that down. Then he moved the circle to his chest, and watched as the younger male shuddered. "In," he commanded. Emil complied. "Out."

"So," after a quick pause, Emil began to start a conversation. "Dr. Sripuy… what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of being gay?" Emil's eyes were almost saucer-like now, and Kiet flushed. Kiet flushed again, and Emil crossed his legs in an Indian like fashion, looking like a little child, causing his doctor to flush bright red. He turned around and grabbed a sphygmomanometer, and slid the patient's arm into the cup, and squeezed the bulb.

"I don't think much about it." The light black haired man watched as his patient's eyes fluttered. "I don't have an opinion. Love is love."

"So do you love someone?"

"Don't talk," snapped Dr. Sripuy, and the Icelander silenced himself until his doctor had finished. "I did, but then I realized it was just not gonna work."

"Why was that?" Emil pressed, and Kiet sighed, writing down some information, and sitting down in a chair, setting the brown clipboard on the floor.

"He got married." Kiet bit his bottom lip, and looked away. He hated bringing this up, after all, they had met in a very… _nonromantic_ way, but he couldn't help falling for the man. He had soft brown hair that was kept neat, and dark, plum colored eyes.

Kiet had fallen in love with a temporary client. But by the time he was old enough to have him, he was married, planning a family with this woman. She was pretty too. Light brown hair, and eyes of many shades of green.

She was lucky.

He was lucky.

"It was a man?" Emil questioned, and his expression grew unreadable. Kiet suddenly realized he was telling this to a patient, and bit his lip, nodding. He didn't care anymore, he was so stressed and tired, he could care less if he was spilling half of his life story to the teen, he needed to vent.

It wasn't long before the Icelandic patient leaned closer to him, and they stared at each other is silence. He smirked, and Kiet stood up straightening his coat. "Tomorrow is my day off."

"Who will take care of me then?" Emil pouted, and the Thai man frowned.

"Our director, Arthur Kirkland may. Or Dr. Honda might. Be respectful."

"Well, did you fall in love with any women?" Changing the subject, the teen glanced at him. "I want to get to know Sugar's son better."

"My mom's name was Nissa," Kiettisuk corrected. "She no longer may be referred to as Sugar. She doesn't want it anymore. Now she's free of all the burden she carried…"

"Jesus, get more spiritual and I might actually fall asleep…" Faking a yawn, Emil smirked, and the Asian was starting to see his true colors. He was talkative when he felt like it, and he was a bit of a cynic. "So, are you attracted to both or…?"

"I did have a crush on a girl back in grade school, but that doesn't count." Emil laughed at Kiet's reply, and the room grew silent. "Emil, why don't you go to sleep? It's late, and…"

"I don't sleep." His tone had gone from playful and sarcastic to cold and traumatized in two hot seconds. The doctor observed his patient's face, and saw something he had seen in many people before. "I _can't_ sleep. I'm just afraid to sleep anymore."

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Immediately, Kiet's choice of words were regretted as the Nordic delivered a flying punch into the man's face and pinned him to the floor. "There are things you _don't_ need to know. Now, why don't you stop asking questions and…"

"I'm doing it to help you!" the Thai doctor spat, his glasses falling from his face as he struggled against the boy. He looked lithe, but Emil was stronger than he appeared. "I'm positive suicide did not kill Kim!"

"Ah, yes, Kimi," Emil chuckled. "What did she look like?"

"Tall, tanner than most Asians' skin," Kiet began, closing his eyes. "It was suiting for her. She also had this long, black, like, pure black, almost like onyx, and she had the darkest eyes… like coal. She was Vietnamese." His description earned a laugh from the teen, who threw his head back in twisted laughter.

"Oh, I believe I know who she was." Shaking his head, the silver locks grew messier and sweatier. "Oh, the way you described her… You sound like _Yong Soo_!"

"You _did_ know her!" If the elder could've jumped up, he would've, but the brown eyed doctor couldn't see and was currently pinned down. "This man, Im Yong Soo, he would visit her every day! It was her fiancé, if I recall…"

"They were to be engaged. However, before they could actually _be engaged_, she had to run away."

"I need more information!" Kiet was about ready to sock this arrogant, cynical, _evil_ teenager. He was holding the key to a lifelong mystery, and now, a year after Kim died, and a couple years after his mother's passing, here it was! Yet, he **refused** to even tell him details!

The amethyst were half lidded now, and he chuckled darkly, "Oh, no, no, no, _Doctor_," Emil smirked, and Dr. Sripuy groaned as he decided he'd rather straddle him instead. "I don't do things for free, you know the road I've been walking."

"This _is not_ a brothel, Emil! You are in danger! You can help us arrest a man who was responsible for killing Kim!"

"I like my payments," he admitted, not afraid to lean down, just to look into the chocolate brown eyes with lavender specks, much like sprinkles on a chocolate sweet. "Tell you what? If I help you, how about you…" He licked his lips slightly, about ready to continue with his "idea."

Poor, little Emil didn't get to finish before the Thai was able to push him off of him. "What is **wrong** with you?" the doctor scolded. "I'm not one of your customers! You are _not_ a fucking whore here! This is a _hospital_, a _mental hospital_ none the less! You behavior is inappropriate! What makes you think that I would accept to your terms?"

And just like that, the atmosphere changed drastically. The Icelander stood up in fury, and shoved the Asian into a wall. "What, you _think_ I _wanted_ to have _sex_ with you?" The emphasis on the random words made it fiercer. "If I didn't know any better, and I guess you don't think I do, I would say _you're_ making passes at _me_!"

"You're way too far out of line!" Opening the door, Kiet glared at the teen. "You know, I'm about ready to transfer you over to someone else!"

The look on Emil's face turned from anger to shock, than to a fearful look. "Who?"

"Like it _matters_." This was very unprofessional, but even the smiley Asian had a short fuse.

"N-no, you don't _understand_…"

"I don't understand a lot of things about you, Emil." Brown eyes examined the almost scared look on Emil's face. "If you'd _help_ me, I can help you."

"I don't want help! I want OUT!"

"That's all fine and dandy, Emil, but right now, I'm the doctor, and I have the power to choose when and if you leave."

"If you hate me so much," Emil spat. "Then why don't you discharge me?" Kiet gave a diabolical laugh.

"It's so much easier to transfer you over to a much _meaner_ doctor," chimed the doctor. "Why, you could have Lovino or Ludwig or even Ivan…" A shriek escaped the younger's mouth, and Kiet studied him. "What?"

"N-no! Please!" Emil was _begging _him. Kiet just glared, having no energy to laugh anymore, and slammed the door, walking down the hallway. Gilbert looked up from the Hustler magazine he was enjoying, and scowled at the beat up Thai.

"Way to go, Kiet Sripuy." The albino snarled, his ruby eyes trying to _burn_ the doctor. "That kid should be _euthanized_."

"No," Kiet snapped back, and hissed, "I might transfer him over to Ivan."

"Wha-! No, you can't! There's a reason we don't transfer patients over to Ivan!"

"And why's that, Gilbert?" The albino gave him the 'are-you-stupid?' look and sighed darkly, as if he _had_ to make things more dramatic.

"Ivan isn't… _sane_. The only reason they transferred Raivis from him to you was," the German then looked around, and lowered his normally loud voice, "He used to abuse the living shit out of the kid."

"Excuse me?"

"Arthur can't _fire_ him per say," Gilbert continued, fiddling with his cross necklace. "Ivan has _connections_ to Arthur's life. He used to have a thing for his boyfriend, his dad is Arthur's boss, and his uncle runs a mob-like business, and funds the hospital."

"Why didn't anyone _tell_ me?" Kiet screeched, and Gilbert hushed him.

"Berwald _wanted_ to, but knowing you, you'd probably admit Ivan, and that wouldn't sit well the Old Man Braginski. Ivan's daddy doesn't want to admit his son has… _issues_."

"But he _harmed_ a patient!"

"We _know_. Berwald demanded Raivis be put into _your_ care or else he'd quit. Arthur agreed if Berwald didn't spill." Gilbert looked frightened. He looked as if he had just committed murder, and Kiet didn't like it. "Just don't say anything. Please? You're already in deep shit with Arthur."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Let's just say he thinks your emotions will get in the way." Shifting the red eyes away, Kiet groaned and rubbed his temples. He had left his glasses and clipboard back in Emil's room, and he wasn't going back in there. "Look, Sripuy, go home. You need to next day's rest. If anything _serious_ happens, I'll let you know."

Nodding, the Thai gulped and walked outside of the building, before looking over to where Emil's room was. He felt bad, but maybe he had scared the boy into submission, and he wouldn't have to deal with his antics anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Well, according to MSNBC, the apture is going to happen at 6 P.M., as in, if it's 6 in Japan, the next time zone behind Japan has an hour before th. If Himaruya is raptured, I CALL DIBS ON HETALIA! Until then, I don't own it.<em>

_This chapter wrote itself. I was going to write more, but I was like, "Save it, dammit." And then I was like, "Lovi~ Get out of my head!" And then my sister sighed and said, "Stop talking to yourself."_

…_I'm stable, I promise._

_At first, I hated where this chapter was going, but as I went on, it got better, and now I have a good lead in for the next chapter._

_Anyway, there's a lot of background noise. First, we have the main pairing, which is starting to grow and blow slightly, IceThai. Then, we have implied ThaiViet and now, ThaiAustria, because while looking for a yaoi pairing with Thai on here, I only found Austria, and it was easier to tie him into the story than Hong Kong or China._

_AHH! I'm saying too much! Until next time~_

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	7. Story Interrupted

_**A/N;; **__Oh, aren't my titles so clever and funny?_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>Story Interrupted<em>

Sitting in a dirty, sticky chair outside the office door, women leading men to rooms and naked women passed by, making him feel uneasy. He didn't particularly like looking at these women, or sometimes even _men_, because he felt bad for them.

Smoke and glitter were in the air, sometimes creating a fog-like substance to momentarily block one's view. Sweat, sex, and alcohol were also common smells, making it seem like this was the wasteland. Sadly, it was called _home_ for some.

A passing by man led another man down the hall to the dark room with an opened door, and led him inside. His blood curdled and his violet eyes were squeezed shut. Oh, how he hated this place! It was just horrible! How anyone could degrade themselves and work here, you'd be better off walking the streets alone than being employed here.

"Ivan, please come in." The pale blond haired man shot up and hurried into the office, which was slightly better than being out in the hallway. "Sit, please."

He did as he was told, and a dark haired man with grease in his hair and small wrinkles showing he was pushing sixty lit up a cigar. "You say you know where Snow White is?"

Nodding, he didn't like speaking to him, because this man was cruel. It was mostly because he was just a cruel and heartless as his brother, Natalia's father, was. Irunya's father was sweet and kind, but he died. His father wasn't a great man, he was mean, and didn't like Ivan sometimes, but Natalia's father was just _cruel_. He hated how his mom wouldn't leave them.

Sadly, Natalia's father was also his father's half-brother, so that made this man he had to speak with his half-uncle, but they just opted for "Uncle" instead.

He probably should've been listening, because while trying to figure out his confusing family situation, he now had a headache. He couldn't focus with a headache.

"…you don't get it, do you?"

"Huh?" The old man growled at the response he gave, and slammed a wrinkled hand down on the desk. "What is it, Uncle?"

"That _brat_ could bring my operation down!" Uncle shouted, slamming his fist down on the desk, and Ivan watched with slight fear. "You can stop being stupid, now, Ivan!" Dark blue eyes seemed to glare at him, causing a cold blanket of fear to cover him.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do," he growled. "Today is stupid Kiet's _only_ day off, and apparently, I'm wasting precious time doing what _you_ want by discussing something I already know."

"No, there is a difference, Vanya." The old man flicked his tongue, dirtying the endearing name his older sister and sometimes Dr. Wang would use when speaking to him. Ivan glared, and Uncle continued, "You see, I _own_ Emil. His mother gave birth to him, and since I _owned_ her, I _own_ him."

"Yes, I'm well aware, **Igor**."

Glaring at his nephew of some sorts, Igor growled, and continued, "But you see, Kiettisuk Sripuy also belongs to me."

"His mother had him before you could get her to work for you." He was feeling on edge, he was shaking, and Ivan knew that this was going to end badly. "About twelve years ago, a very young man called me, asking for a way to make quick money for his mother's birthday. I sent him information," Igor explained, walking over to the filing cabinet.

Opening it, he took out a file, and smiled. Handing it to Ivan, the Slavic man continued with his story, "One customer took a fancy to him, and he was able to get all the money he needed for the present. Ivan, I present to you Kiettisuk Sripuy, aka Sugar's son."

Ivan had been young when Sugar was still around, yet the woman was a kind soul, who made the best tasty snacks for the children and teens and such. Ivan was heartbroken when Igor assigned him to "take her out" about two or three years prior. He poisoned her, and since they figured it was shock and trauma, no official autopsy was done, or so Ivan was told.

He had stayed up sobbing for the past week.

"I want them both dead," Igor stated, as if it was no big deal he was ordering _death_ upon human beings. Ivan's stomach turned and dropped. "Unless you can get Kiet to come and work for us peacefully, but I want Emil Steilsson dead, no exceptions."

Ivan nodded and stood up, and a last comment was made, "Oh, and Vanya?" Stopping in the door, the tall Russian man turned toward Uncle, and Igor warned, "If you fail to do this, or if the job is as sloppy as Tran Cuc Kim's murder, it will be **you** who's going to be six feet under."

Ivan was pretty sure he couldn't have ran any faster if he tried.

* * *

><p><em>SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.<em>

_But here you have an explination of Ivan's role. Because I can't make the guy evil, I made Belarus' uncle evil._

_SO BASICALLY, THE FAMILY TREE:_

_Polina Arlovskaya (Ukr, Bela, Rus Mom) + Oleksandr Chernenko (Ukr Dad) = Ukraine  
>Polina Arlovskaya + Sergey Braginski (Rus Dad) = Russia<br>Polina Arlovskaya + Daniil Arlovski (Bela Dad) = Belarus  
>Vladimir Braginski + Darja Arlovskaya= Sergey<br>Maxim Arlovski + Darja Arlovskaya = Daniil, Igor_

_SO BASICALLY- Polina is the mom, and she's been married three times. She's married to Daniil as of right now. Oleksandr has died and Sergey is still alive and kickin'. Darja married Vladimir and had Sergey. Vladimir is Ivan's late grandfather. Darja married Maxim, who father Daniil and Igor. Darja and Maxim are both dead._

_Darja has had two last name changes (Braginskaya to Arlovskaya). Polina has had three name changes (Chernenko to Braginskaya to Arlovskaya)._

_Okay, well, basically, that's it._

_This note is longer than the actual chapter._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	8. The Five People You Meet in Heaven

_**A/N;;**__ Aww. This chapter is…_

_Well, read and find out…_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>The Five People You Meet in Heaven<em>

"Kiet, why are you here?" Wang Yao was from China, and he was also like an old, paranoid, Chinese man. Yao was tall yet slender and feminine, with long, black-brown long hair that was always tied back. If you didn't know him, you'd probably mistake him for a girl.

But Yao was a strict believer in if you're going to take a day off, don't come within 500 feet of work. "You know it's your day off!"

Holding up a book, he couldn't help but smile at the Chinese man. "I'm here to see Emil." Rolling his eyes, Dr. Wang led him down the hallway, and opened the door to the Icelander's room. Grumbling about how people take all the days off and waste them hanging around here, he practically shoved Kiet into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Emil asked as soon as the door was slammed, and he stood up, slowly approaching the Thai, growling, "Isn't it your day off?"

"I want to read you something."

"I'm insane, not blind."

"Emil," Kiet took his hand and led him to the small little bed, and sat down, showing him the book. "I want to see if this will teach you a lesson. How does it make you feel I've been connected to your life since before you were born?"

"Coincidental," Emil snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back on the pillow. "Just so you know this isn't going to change my mind. Why do you even bother if we're going to fight later on in the day?"

"Because, Emil," Kiet stated, a bit aggressive in tone, "There's something about you. I don't know…"

"You feel like if you save me, you're saving Kim and your mother?" the teen suggested, coldly. Kiet shrugged, maybe that was it, but it still didn't explain what he _felt_ about him. "Start, if you're going to." Pointing a pale finger to the book, the Thai nodded.

"_The Five People You Meet in Heaven_, by Mitch Albom," he began, and opened the book, Emil's eyes closed and Kiet's voice low and soft. Kiet had felt this kind of emotion before, when his mother would come home late, sometimes even early in the morning, yet, she'd always read him a story. Had Emil ever had this happen to him, where his father would read to him. "_The End_. 'This is the story about a man named Eddie…'"

* * *

><p>"Yao-Yao!"<p>

"Do not call me such names!" the Asian snarled, slamming a clipboard against the Russian's head. "Now what do you want, Mr. Braginski?"

"I want to see Dr. Sripuy's patient~"

"The Icelander?" questioned Yao, raising an eyebrow as he stepped out from behind his desk, and the tall man nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure he's still there with Emil. I can still take you to see him…"

"Wait," Ivan's mood went from happy to shock and slightly pissed in a matter of _milliseconds_. "Today is Kiet's day off!" There went his plan. He should've known better; Kiet would be more tentative about leaving patients alone on his day off, ever since Kim died on the day he wasn't there.

Ivan was beginning to think he really _was_ dense. After all, he expected to walk into the hospital, kill Emil, and leave. What kind of plan was _that_?

"I know! Good for nothing… I could've used this day if he was going to come see his patient anyway!"

"But is he visiting him on a… doctor-patient scale?" Ivan suggested to the lithe male, and Yao glared at the Russian. "Like… is he visiting him as a friend or as…?"

"Ivan Braginski! You aren't suggesting our most dedicated doctor is… _engaging_ so to say, with his patient?" the Chinese male's amber eyes grew wide. "That is strictly against policy!"

"I'm not shocked, he was engaged so to say with Tran Cuc Kim," the Russian spat. Rolling his eyes, Dr. Wang sighed.

"You know Kim was like his sister," stated the doctor to the man, and Ivan nodded. "But this one… he has no connection to him like _that_! I will have to keep a close eye on him!" Smiling, the Russian nodded enthusiastically, and held back an evil laugh. With Yao on their case, any action Kiet took against Emil could be taken the wrong way.

This would mean Arthur would sign him over to Yao, who would ask him to help him, leaving the Russian to have access to Emil anytime he wanted to. He'd be able to finish him off.

Perfect plan! And it was much better than his original plan. Now, if only he had a plan for Kiettisuk himself. "Ivan, do you still want to see him?"

"No," he laughed. "Let them have their _quality_ time. I'll visit him another day." With that, the scary man left, his aura causing Yao to shiver. Why did he hang out with Ivan Braginski again?

* * *

><p>"'Each affects the other and the other affects the next, and the world is full of stories, but the stories are all one.' The end." Closing the small book, brown eyes looked over, expecting to see a sleeping, silver haired Icelander, but instead, got a wide awake, big eyed Emil.<p>

Neither spoke, but Emil had moved closer and closer to Kiet as the story went on, and Kiet didn't notice it until he was face to face with the teen, their eyes locked, both sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, and when it was all said and done, neither felt like moving. "So, what you're telling me is there are no random acts?"

"Yup," Kiet replied.

"And we're all connected, somehow?"

"Yes, Emil." Emil's eyebrows knitted together as he thought, and Kiet smiled, adding, "Now, do you see why I met you? There's a reason for it. This may not be heaven, but… but it's just like, you and I are connected for a reason."

"A reason," Emil repeated the last two words, and began to think even harder than before. "Why did we end up meeting then?" he asked his doctor. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Maybe you're the one who's going to help me." Another pause filled the room, and the teen sighed, fiddling with his pillow he had taken to hugging during the part where they would talk about Eddie during the war. "Emil… I need your help."

"Yeah, I **get** it, but I…"

"You can help."

"Let me finish a fucking sentence," said the teen, obviously not pleased with the older male. "Dr. Sripuy…"

"You can call me Kiet," he corrected. "Right now, I'm not your doctor." Emil mouthed the name, then gave another heavy sigh.

"I **don't** want to help, is what I was going to say," Emil stated. "I can help, but I won't and I don't want to." Kiet's heart fell and he stood up, pacing the room.

"Why?"

"Excuse you?" Emil had a slight tone that caused the Thai to grit his teeth. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be used as your… **closure** to the death of your sister and your mother!"

"Maybe… maybe I don't want closure! Maybe I want to _protect_ you!"

"Maybe I don't want to be protected!"

Kiet approached the bed once again, towering over the Icelandic male who was still sitting in place. Neither spoke, but Emil began to shake. Finally, he broke the silence with, "Maybe… maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I just want to be strong enough!" he shouted. "Strong enough to protect _you_ if I have too!" Silence overcame them again, and Emil began to breathe heavily. "Maybe I want to help, but… but I can't even bring myself to do it 'because I might hurt you!"

With that, the room grew silent again. "Emil…"

"Okay, so, like, now you understand!" Emil stated. "Kim and I knew your mom extremely well! She was like my mom after my real mother died. She asked us to keep you safe. Kim faked being crazy to stay here, to keep you safe. Now I'm here, and I have to do what Kim died doing, and what I promised your mother I'd do!"

Then, Kiet did something very, very, _very_ shocking.

Kiet did something he shouldn't probably have done.

He kissed Emil.

Not like the first kiss between him, which Emil used to get away from him, but an actual, lovers' kiss. He didn't exactly get why he did it, but he did. Emil seemed shock at first, but soon adjusted to the kiss, and began to kiss back with force. The smaller, younger male wrapped his arms around the Thai's neck, deepening the kiss, without much resistance from the initiator.

Breaking their connection, Kiet stood up and straightened himself out a bit, and Emil was bright red. "Wow," was the simple word they both said, before looking at each other, but then it hit Kiet, like a truck with a ton of bricks in it, it hit him, and then dumped the bricks onto him.

He was the _doctor_.

Emil was his _patient_.

This was so wrong, the doctor would need a new word to describe it. "You know," purred the teen, his irises wide with excitement, and behind his half-lidded eyes was hidden last. "I've had a doctor fetish for a while, but I've always loved a man with glasses."

Kiet blushed, and smiled. Okay, so maybe the fact Emil was _okay_ with it made it somewhat more bearable in his mind, but still…

This was not _okay_. "Y-you are away of the… _penalties_ for this, right?" Smirking, Emil nodded to answer the doctor's question, standing up, and pushing him up against a wall. "I mean, I shouldn't have… it was not right… I'll just."

To hush him, the Icelander kissed the Asian again, and pulled back quickly. "Don't worry. We'll just have to be sly about it," Emil whispered, and was just about to kiss him again when the door creaked, and the Icelander jumped back onto his bed.

The door opened to show it was Yao, a slightly annoyed expression on his face, and his arms crossed, saying, "Kiet, I must…"

"It's okay; we're done with the book. I will see you tomorrow, Emil." Waving goodbye, Kiet pushed past Yao, and Emil waved.

"Bye, Dr. Sripuy." After the tanner Asian had left, Yao and Emil stared at each other, Emil grinning like a child and Yao glaring like an old man. "What do you need, Dr. Wang?"

"I need to ask you some questions…" It wasn't long before the teen's temper was set off by Dr. Wang's question, and Emil was kicking the Chinese man in the gut.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. Eight chapters, and we finally get some yaoi! Hallelujah! I tried to have a relationship… semi-develop, but to an extent, it didn't work. I mean, really, it would've taken so much longer for the story to progress, but now you have to wonder: will Emil cooperate? And is that RoChu or ChuRo I see?<em>

_We'll see. Hell, I don't even know yet._

_OKAY. SO. DISCLAIMERS ARE OVERRATED. WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN HETALIA. I do, whoever, own a copy of _The Five People You Meet in Heaven_, and I strongly suggest you read it. Everything in this story somehow alludes back to it. I believe in chapter two, I mentioned it, and here, I actually have it physically used in the story._

_The theme of the story is what we allude to. We're all connected, there are no such things as random acts or coincidences. But really, go and read it. It's a great book._

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	9. First Loves

_**A/N;;**__ So, here's another chapter!_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>First Loves<em>

"How are you today, _Doctor_?" The way he said that word, that _title,_ was sinful. By now, Kiet was starting to enjoy the company of the Icelander, as well as his very _flirtatious_ presence around him. Their kiss had led to something like a relationship, but for his job's sake, and for Emil's sake, Kiet said they could not even call it _that_. They were nothing more than doctor and patient.

Emil saw it as a somewhat secret love affair. Like Kiet was _married_ and he was just the other guy, but he knew that Kiet was putting him as his first priority. "Fine," smirking, the teen licked his lips as the doctor spoke, "Toris was let out today."

"So it's just you and me?" purred the patient, and he watched as the doctor tried to contain himself, and the Asian nodded. "Close the door, _Doctor_." The best part about their "forbidden bond" was that Kiet couldn't say no.

Oh, how Emil loved his ability to bat his eyelashes, lick his lips, and say a command and have it fulfilled as best as Kiet could.

"Look, Emil," Kiet didn't get much of a word out after that because the silver haired male had pinned him to a wall, taking his hand, and placing it on his thigh, before kissing the Thai, and raising the leg a bit. "Emil, listen." Turning his head, he saw from the corner of his brown eyes the pout on the younger's face.

"People are asking questions," Kiet began. "I think Heracles might know…"

"And what is the lazy, cat loving, sex addict gonna do? Is he not having relations with a doctor here in the broom closet?" Emil pointed out. Kiet let out a groan from his throat, and the Icelandic teen kissed his neck.

"That's _different_," Dr. Sripuy stated. "This… _this_ is wrong."

"So what? You know I love all this _wrong_ stuff." Emil turned the doctor's head towards him, watching him gulp, and the teen began their heated make out session. For a moment, Kiet forgot where he was, what he was doing, and moved his tongue and lips along with Emil's, pulling away only for air.

"Plus, I've had a doctor kink," Emil whispered, and it hit Kiet. Lately, Kiet just felt like a squirrel being hit by a car numerous times. It was all because of this… this _kid_. "Bet you'd look hot in nothin' but a stethoscope and…"

The door flew opened, and Kiet pulled out said stethoscope, and Emil sat down quickly in a nearby chair. "Okay, Emil, I need you to _lift_ up your shirt." It was Dr. Wang, who seemed to be barging in on them more than often lately. "Hello, Dr. Wang."

"Dr. Sripuy," bowing slightly, the Chinese man looked over at the patient. "How is he? Does he speak much since I… upset him?"

"Sometimes, you just need to know what questions _not_ to ask." Kiet gave a nervous grin, and he felt himself sweating. That was too close.

"You seem to know this patient _well_." At Yao's words, the light black haired male and the violet eye teen tried to hide fearful expressions. Yao sighed, and said, "Dr. Sripuy, a… Mr. Bonnefoy is here for you."

"Very well," he handed his stethoscope to Yao, and asked, "Will you finish his check-up, Dr. Wang?" Nodding, Kiet dismissed himself, and Yao glanced at Emil.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonjour<em>, _Docteur_!" This man was, in one simple word, fabulous. Francis Bonnefoy was a nurse here around the same time he was interning. He had gotten the job through a friend, Monica, and his girlfriend, Joan. Both were doctors here, but Joan died in a house fire, and Monica moved away to live with a rebellious Australian man.

The man was over affectionate. He'd probably sleep with anything that was human, and Arthur could not _stand_ the Frenchman! He had long blond hair and a stubble beard. He had these dark aqua eyes, and you could just _see_ he was thinking of how to get into your pants.

Francis, in spite of his bad traits, was actually the closes person to Kim Cuc, and probably knew much more about her than himself. "Kiettisuk Sripuy, all grown up. My, two and a half years can change a man, _non_?"

"Francis, it's nice to see you again, as well."

"I hear you have a new patient," the blond smirked, and leaned forward. "Is he cute~?" If there was nothing going on between them, Kiet would've laughed. Instead, he panicked. "Ahh, calm down, I kid."

"What brings you here?" Kiet stumbled.

"Well, Arthur tells me you need… _cloture_ about Kim Cuc," Francis admitted, his grin fading. "He says I need to explain what happened."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry," Kiet shifted his glasses, his tone becoming harsh. "Pretty sure it wasn't _suicide_."

"You're right, _mon ami_, it was not," Francis sighed, and Kiet leaned back into his chair. Finally, he would here the truth, and Francis began to speak. "When I was still the nurse in charge of Kim Cuc, she would tell me things," the Frenchman started. "Well, she was saying someone here was going to get here, so I asked Arthur to up security. However, there was a, uhm, rumor flying around."

Kiet closed his eyes, and nodded, "I remember hearing something about that."

"Well, the rumor was I was having a relationship with Kim," Francis explained, and continued. "Arthur _loathed_ me! So obviously, it was his chance to rid of me. They transferred her over to Ivan, when he was still allowed to play doctor," sighing again, the aqua eye man finished with, "Under Ivan's care, she died. I'm pretty sure he was related to her death."

"How?"

"Well, it turns out, the rumors started from Ivan, and when they were brought to Arthur's attention, Ivan was _there_," sighing, Francis wiped his eyes. "Ivan was the last person in the room to see Kim… _alive_ and _healthy_."

"I remember that day," Kiet closed his eyes, flinching at the painful memories. He remembered, she was bleeding so much; it was scarring and left Kiet terrified, and her last words to him.

"_I love you, Kiet. Stay safe."_

Francis looked up at him, and then said, "I want you to come to dinner Friday with myself and Berwald. I will explain more then." Standing up, the pale man shook the Asian's hand. "Stay safe, Kiet." The Thai doctor watched as the European man left the room.

A shiver ran up Kiet's spine.

* * *

><p>"I'm back now, Yao, you may leave."<p>

"Very well, Kiet." Yao stood up and strolled out, and Kiet closed the door again, looking at the very stoic patient seated in a chair. "Emil?"

He watched as the teenager wiped tears from his eyes, Kiet knelt down and grabbed his arms, shaking him. "Emil! Did he do anything…?"

"He…" Emil squeaked. "He… he _knows_."

"Excuse me?"

"He was asking me about _you_ as a doctor and… and asked if we were _close_," the teen mumbled, and embraced Kiet. Kiet hugged him back, kissing his forehead, and whispering comforting words to him. It was making sense now. Yao seemed to always be able to barge in at the wrong moments, and he always hung around them longer than normal.

Francis' words hung in his head. "Emil?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Ivan Braginski?" Kiet's question was answered with a punch to the face.

* * *

><p>The supermarket. It would've been two times better if he didn't have to go with a giant shiner on the side of his face. Emil was still sensitive about many things, family and his scars being the top two "no-no" topics. It was making his job about twenty<p>

Sighing, he snapped back from his Emil-induced haze to realize he had been looking at the same can of corn for the past ten minutes. "Whatever," he dropped the metal into the cart, and lazily pushed it down the aisle, avoiding hitting others, and trying to keep his thoughts from going to the amethyst irises and the messy, silver hair that would _hot_ if it was messy from _his_ own doing.

"Do I know you?" Stopping midstride, Kiet turned around, flushed to have been thinking dirty thoughts at such a public place. "It was the blush that gave you away. I've seen you."

Kiet nodded, words escaping him as he was examined by the brown haired man, unable to look into his plum colored eyes. "Dr. Sripuy? Wow. See, I told you. You did not need that kind of work."

"Rod… Roderich." The name was forced to escape his mouth, and the man who looked to be in his early forties chuckled. Kiet was even more flustered, and Roderich approached them. "How… how…?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Better."

"You seem healthy," smiling, Roderich adjusted his glasses to examine him. "Except for that black eye. Did someone…?"

"Oh, Gilbert and I were messing around!" he lied, unsure of why he had done so. He could've said he worked at a mental hospital with a paranoid patient who would punch you in the face at a seconds notice. Maybe he wanted to protect Emil?

"That oaf," scolded the Austrian.

"What about the Missus? She good?"

Smiling, Roderich took out a black leather wallet and pointed to pictures of five children. "We have a family now. Franz, Ervin, Réka, Marie, and the youngest, Johann." He was so proud of the fact he was able to father three handsome boys and two gorgeous young girls. Kiet sighed in envy; not only did his wife get him, they got to have amazingly perfect kids.

Elizabeta was so lucky.

Roderich was so lucky.

"What about you?" Roderich asked.

"I'm single," he replied quickly, flushing. It was semi-true, at least. He couldn't help but look away when Roderich studied him more so than needed, and he added, "Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Roderich, but I must be going."

"I don't know your name," was all the brunet said.

"What?"

"Your name. I only know you by that disgusting name they gave to you," he spat, narrowing his eyes. "When you were working to help get your mom that present. I only know you by that name."

That was a time he'd love to forget, but seeing Roderich brought it back, and he sighed. Kiet said, "It's Kiet. My name is Kiet." Sticking his hand out, he smiled at the musician before they shook hands, and he left.

"Take care, Kiet."

"You too."

Upon returning to his apartment, he sighed, and slammed the door. Kiet's brown eyes glistened with tears. Yes, he had loved Roderich, more so than he loved anyone else, even Kim Cuc, but seeing him, made him realize Roderich would only see him as _that kid_. He would only know him by _that name_. He hated it, it made him sick.

Closing his eyes, he realized there were more important matters to deal with, and so, he unpacked his groceries, and went to bed early.

* * *

><p><em>Yipes. Don't own nothin' 'cept the adorable little kids mentioned.<em>

_This chapter… it makes me barf. I hate it. I hate it. But it's the easiest way to get into the next chapters._

_Some time has passed between the last chapter and this one. It's just… yeah IDK._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	10. Escapist

_**A/N;;**__ Okay, so, here we go! MORE DRAMA AWAITS YOU HERE!_

_Why yes, I can see Denmark calling Sweden "Berry."_

_Do not own, yada yada yada._

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>Escapist<em>

It was Wednesday. Two more days until he met up with Francis and Berwald, and Kiet was not excited at all. He didn't tell Emil, he figured it would be better that way, but right now, it was hard to keep it a secret.

"So, Dr. Sripuy! You know Berry?"

This was an obnoxious, horrid, _ugly_ problem right now. Lukas Thomassen had come to visit his brother, who was less than thrilled, but did not attack like last time, and Lukas brought his husband/Berwald's cousin, Mikkel Densen, along too. Mikkel was teasing Emil mercilessly, and threatened to spill the secret meeting taking place Friday. Lukas would scold him, and Emil looked as if he would murder him.

Actually, Kiet wouldn't mind that, but he didn't want to make a huge mess. The Thai was hoping Emil would just kick and punch the Dane into a coma.

You see, there was not one thing about him that Kiet liked. Mikkel was a spiky haired, loud Danish man. He had many tattoos and ear piercings. How Lukas ended up with _that_ was beyond him and probably everyone who knew Lukas, and Berwald probably was wondering who could fall for _that_ thing.

"We used to work together, yes," Kiet said. Emil could sense his unease right now, and suddenly, his eyes watered and he went into a fit. Kiet hurried over to the teen, and tried to comfort him, but Emil only pushed him away. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Is he distressed?" Lukas cried, obviously worried. Kiet nodded, and motioned the couple into the hallway, shutting the door. "Well, at least I was able to see and talk to him. He had gotten better, correct, Dr. Sripuy?"

Wiping his glasses, the doctor nodded. "He's opened up a bit more. I'm hoping to send him home soon." Lukas beamed and hugged Mikkel, who laughed in joy. "However, we're still working with his violent outbursts, so it may take at least a month or more."

"That's fine," Lukas smiled again, and it was odd. "He's getting better and that's what matters. Well, we're going out to lunch, so we'll be seeing you soon." His friendly nature disappeared as he turned to Mikkel, who was grinning. "Let's go, you stupid, _arrogant_ loser!"

Following the small Norwegian like a puppy, Mikkel chatted and Lukas pushed him away. Blinking, Kiet shook his head and opened the door. "Emil? Are you okay?"

Obviously, the question was unnecessary. "You're welcome, _Doctor_." Lounging on his bed, on his side, he smirked at the Thai, and motioned to the door. "I figured that stupid Mikkel would embarrass you."

Closing the door, Kiet gulped, and Emil rolled onto his back, sighing. "Oh, _Doctor_," he chimed in a sing-song voice. "I'm not feeling too well." Smirking, Kiet walked over to the bed, and hovered over his patient. "Can you help?"

"You brat," he muttered, before leaning down and kissing the teen. Emil didn't even bother to acknowledge his comment, and Kiet's lips began to circle his jaw. "What about Yao?"

"I asked the blonde nurse girl when his next day off was."

"Emma wasn't suspicious?"

"No, just shocked I could speak." Removing the older man's glasses, Emil sat up, kissing the Thai with force. Obviously, Emil had more than one thought on his mind, and removed his glasses, tossing them carelessly into a corner. He nipped the Thai's bottom lip, causing some kind of _not_ human noise to escape the other's throat.

Laughing, the Icelander pulled at Kiet's white coat. Kiet gulped, but complied and helped remove it, causing Emil to whisper, "Its okay." Somehow, it was comforting. It was just enough for the doctor to push any and all doubts out of his head.

Another slight bit to his bottom lip, and when Kiet gasped again, Emil ran his tongue over Kiet's. Words were no longer needed, which may have been a bad thing or a good thing. But all senses were gone; sense of sight was lost to stars, sense of feeling lost to smooth skin with marks…

"KIETTISUK SRIPUY!"

His sense of hearing returned shortly after that frantic yell. Emil pushed the Asian off of him and curled up, shaking. Kiet broke out into a cold sweat. There, in the doorway was Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Braginski.

He had no idea what to say. What could he say? Emil started coughing, hitting his chest, and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Don't even try. Pretty sure CPR doesn't involve snogging."

Sighing, the Thai stood up, visibly shaking. "Kiettisuk, my office. NOW!"

Looking over his shoulder, he saw a glimpse of Emil's expression, and it wasn't sorrowful or even regretful. Sighing, the Asian exited the room, followed by the scary Russian.

* * *

><p>"You know better."<p>

"Arthur, look," Kiet slammed his hand down on the desk. "Yes, this… _relationship_ was not appropriate, and I'll admit, I cared for him more than a normal patient," Kiet sighed. "But, I think I was right…"

"Oh bloody hell," the Brit screamed, and Ivan chuckled, violet eyes on the two disputing right now. "Not this again. Let it go!"

"You've been _lying_ to me!" the Thai doctor shouted, narrowing brown-lavender eyes. "Look, I've talked to Francis and Berwald, and…" Arthur raised his hand.

"FRANCIS? You're going to believe _Francis_? Didn't Francis _tell_ you what happened? Tran Cuc Kim **killed** herself!"

"No, she didn't! Francis said you fired him because he was having relations with Kim!" After this statement, Arthur's eyes went wide. Never before had Kiet ever raised his tone at him. "But it wasn't true! **SOMEONE**," at that word, he pointed to Ivan. "Started that rumor to get him fired and have Kim transferred to him."

"Wait," Arthur's emerald eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Ivan. "Are you implying Ivan is behind Kim's death?" Nodding, Kiet turned to face the Russian in question.

"He _was_ the last one to see her _alive_ and _healthy_," the Asian barked, quoting Francis. "He requested that _you_ transfer _Kim_ to him. I don't see how we can avoid the signs!"

"Very well, Ivan _did _inform me or Kim and Francis, but not of you and Emil! Yao did."

"Where do you think he got the idea _from_?" he spat angrily, and Ivan stepped forward. "Don't try to protect yourself! I know the truth," Kiet snarled.

"Kiet, you can't prove Ivan gave Yao the idea." Turning around, the Brit was glaring daggers at the Asian. "Now, I need you to clean out your office and leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiet, _leave_. You're _fired_." As the words escaped the blond man's lips, Kiettisuk's jaw dropped. He didn't believe it! Years of putting up with this, and he was _fired_? "Go one. You have until…" Glancing at the clock, he sighed. "You have four hours. If your office is not cleared out by eight-thirty, I will have you arrested and charged…"

"I hear you. I'll leave." Turning around, he glanced up at Ivan, and the tanned Asian muttered, "As long as Ivan Braginski stays away from Emil."

No one said anything, and Kiet Sripuy left the room.

* * *

><p>"Emil," he had begged and pleaded Arthur to talk to Kiet one last time before he left. Arthur, deciding not to cause any more drama, agreed. "Listen… I…" The Icelander pushed him into the wall, and kissed him. Obviously, this was a better reaction to what he was expecting. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving."<p>

"How long?"

"I've been fired." Their eyes locked, and Emil grumbled.

"Hey, do me a favor?" he asked. Leading Kiet to the bed, Emil commanded, "Lay down." The sheets were on the floor, and there was a hankerchief nearby. "Close your eyes."

Hesitently, Kiet closed his eyes, and Emil kissed along his jaw. "Emil?" The younger didn't respond, but he felt something tight wrap around his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw white. "Emil!"

"Hush, it heightens your senses." Kissing the Thai again, Emil's delicate hands began to mess with the buttons on his shirt, removing it. "Don't move." There was some light shuffling, and Kiet gulped. Suddenly, a cloth-like feeling wrapped around his wrists, and he tried to move. "You know," laughed Emil. "You look pretty hot like that. Bet the men would love you."

"Emil Steilsson!" Kiet snarled, and he felt his belt being removed, and his pants being tugged off. "What the hell are you…?" He heard something click open and light humming. "Emil!"

"See you in another life, _Doctor_." Footsteps began to grow quieter and quieter, until he could no longer hear them at all.

"OH SHIT!" the Asian yelled, trying to break himself free. "Fucking slut! STUPID WHORE!"

* * *

><p>"Emil, it's time for your… K-Kiet?" He wasn't sure how long it had been, but he was relieved when he heard Emma's voice. "Wha…? I heard…"<p>

"Let me out, and I'll explain _everything_." He heard something hit the ground and felt her tugging at his restraints, and when he was free, he untied the blindfold. "Okay, the brat took my clothes."

Emma sat in the chair, examining him. "I came in here to tell Emil I would be leaving. Well, uh, let's say he tricked me, and I was tied to the bed, in nothing but my boxers, and he took my clothes, and judging by the fact my hat is missing, used that to get out."

The girl with blonde curls sighed, shaking her head. Kiet flushed, and she said, "So, the rumors were true?" Sighing, Kiet nodded, and looked away. "I'm going to tell Arthur now. Stay here."

Emma slowly rose, and hugged him. "It's not your fault, the kid was using you." The Belgian left, and Kiet buried his face. He felt like an idiot. He should've known better. Now, the kid was out, somewhere in the city, and probably in danger.

"Kiettisuk." Looking up, Arthur's green eyes were narrowed, and his eyebrows her arched in anger.

* * *

><p><em>CLIFFHANGER! What will Artie do? Will Kiet get his job back? What will Lukas say? What about Ivan and Yao?<em>

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	11. The Story of Tran Cuc Kim

_**A/N;;**__ I get inspired at such odd times at night. After listening to my MP3, with Javier Colon's cover of "Time After Time" on repeat, I got inspired to write the next chapter, which, may I add, was a fucking BITCH to write._

_I should be doing other things at damn near one in the morning… like sleeping. This took forever to write._

_I want ONE case where someone was sued for writing and posting a fic on this site. Not a song fic, a REGULAR fic. Then, I'll put that shitty disclaimer. But really, I don't own anything… if I did, it wouldn't be _fanfiction_._

_Okay, I'm done being a smartass._

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere from Nowhere<span>  
><em>The Story of Tran Cuc Kim<em>

Two days have passed, and still no sign of Emil Steilsson. They did not file a report, for fear that is he _was_ escaping someone, they would find him, but Arthur had made it all to clear. The bottom line was find Emil, or else.

Kiet did not want to know what the "or else" meant.

But no matter where he looked, which underground brothel he visited, or exactly any dark alley he stumbled upon, he could not find the silver-blond male. He knew that Emil was hiding as of right now, because seriously, how can you lose sight of someone with almost _white_ hair?

Arthur had alerted Lukas, who wanted to murder him about now. Lukas knew that Kiet had somehow let Emil escape, but Arthur said he wouldn't tell if he brought the ex-prostitute back, _alive_and well. Alive was the keyword. To ensure that he'd find Emil, Kiet had asked Feliks and Toris, as well as Heracles, Emma, and Kiku Honda from the hospital, yet, no one could locate him, and it was like he just vanished without a trace.

"Kiet, go home and get some rest," Kiku, the Japanese man, suggested. "You do have dinner with people tonight."

It had slipped the Thai's mind that he still had to meet with Francis and Berwald, so he obliged to his _ex_-coworker's suggestion, and headed home to his apartment to wash up and clean and maybe get a quick power nap before heading out to meet the two that held the key to Kim's death.

It may help him with Emil.

* * *

><p>Biting his lip, he fell back onto his bed. Days of sleepless nights roaming the city took a lot out of Kiet, but he had to keep looking. He depended on Emil's safe return, and Emil was in danger. What if Ivan tracked him down?<p>

Closing his eyes, the Asian didn't want to think anymore, and he fell into a heavy sleep.

The diner was fancy, but in his mind, that didn't matter. Sliding into a booth, he sat across from the two blond males, the tall, stoic one and the playboy, Kiet order a water and waited for one of them to speak. "Kiet."

"Francis, I'm ready," Kiet sighed, staring the French man into his eyes. "I want to know."

"Tran Cuc Kim was found by an American man, who happened to be good friends with Arthur," began the French man, and Berwald nodded as Francis told his story. "She was a murderous, suicidal, and she was antisocial. At first, we thought she was a mute, but we realized she didn't want to talk, in fear of her life."

"T'is true." The Swede nodded and Kiet bit his thumbnail.

"When Berwald brought you into her room that day I was fired, he called me and let me talk to Kim," Francis continued, sipping his wine. "She told me in her best English that she worked with your mother, who ran away from the business two years ago. Kim said that she was behind in her debts to the boss, and he was going to take you if she didn't catch up."

The Thai's stomach turned. "She said there was a brief period where you worked there yourself." Francis eyed him as he nodded, and he said, "Kim heard of your mother's death, and knew that you were in danger. She decided to find you. She knew where to go, how to find you… she was going to protect you."

"Wait," Kiet shouted, trying to piece things together. "So… Kim knew my mom, and when she died, a year later decided to find and protect me?"

"Yes," Berwald said gruffly. "Yong Soo helped her esc'pe. They were go'ng to get yew o't of the st'te. K'm 'nd Em'l prom'sed yo'r mum they'd keep yew s'fe." Sending the Swede a questioning look, he explained, "Yo'r mum told me."

"Ah," hummed the Asian in reply.

"Anyway, after your mom died, and Kim became scared. She said your _maman_ had connections with another, who was much younger than herself. She said that he knew, and he was sending someone to kill them."

"Who's _he_?" Kiet asked Francis.

"He must be the one who runs their business. Something tells me Ivan is connected to him," explain the French man. "Kim always hated Ivan. Whenever he was near, she'd flip out. She became a danger to herself and others."

"Then, she s'w yew. She w's 'fraid th't _he_ would f'nd yew."

"Your name is signed in blood, _mon ami_," Francis explained. "Tell me, do you have any known connections before you met Kim?"

Kiet bit his lip and shook his head. He was lying through his teeth, but he didn't need any help. He was already in deep enough shit with Arthur, and if he didn't find Emil, he'd probably have a criminal record before he could find another job.

"No," reinsured the Thai. "My mom worked there and that was all."

"Well, I must be going home," Francis sighed, pulling out a giant wad of cash and tossing it on the table. "I wish you the best. Kiet Sripuy. Watch yourself." The blond man left before he could even say goodbye himself. Berwald sat calmly, biting his lip.

"K'et?" asked the Swede, and the ex-doctor looked up at the tall man. "Don't do 'nyth'ng stup'd."

The Thai man nodded, and stood up, shaking his hand, and walked toward the door.

This was déjà vu all over again.

* * *

><p><em>BLEH! HERE! CRAPPY FILLER CHAPTER WITH IMPORTANT SHIT! ...kinda.<em>

_Ugh. So, right now, my writer's block has been whipping my ass. This chapter was a pain in the ass to right. It seriously was. I worked on it over a course of time. Bleh._

_I'm going to get this done. I have another IceThai fic planned and to add to that, a NorFem!Den fic in the works right now._

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


End file.
